(a) Field
Embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the inventive concepts relates to a liquid crystal display including a bottom chassis in which a flange unit and a receiver of a backlight unit are separable from each other.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of display technology, demand for display devices having improved performance has recently explosively increased.
The liquid crystal display, which has been in the spotlight in recent years, has advantages such as a reduced size, a light weight, and low power consumption such that it is drawing attention as a substitute which may overcome drawbacks of a cathode ray tube (CRT) of the related art. Currently, the liquid crystal display is mounted on almost all information processing equipment which requires the display device.
A conventional liquid crystal display is a non-self-emissive type of display device in which the alignment of liquid crystal molecules is changed by applying a voltage to specifically align liquid crystal molecules and display images using optical characteristic changes, which are caused by the change of the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules, such as birefringence, optical rotary power, dichroism, and optical scattering.
The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit for supplying light thereto. A top chassis and a bottom chassis formed of stainless steel are respectively coupled to a top portion and a bottom portion of the liquid crystal display for coupling and securing.
Assembly and disassembly process become complex due to the various parts used. The top chassis may be bent during a fastening process of the top chassis and a drive integrated circuit (IC) chip may be damaged due to forced coupling.
When the top chassis is used as a ground in the liquid crystal display, if the connection between the top chassis and the liquid crystal panel may be defectively made, an electrostatic discharge (ESD) and electrostatic interference (EMI) may cause serious problems.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.